Nemain
|image= |name= |alias= |race=Moon elf |age= |birthday=September 9 |status=Active |voice= }} , Neman or Nine, is a woman of untraceable origins who supposedly lived during the Dead Decades and the dark messiah cited in Uartha'er. Even her physical aging is a mystery as she sometimes appear as an old woman and in others as a youth. She is, however, ultimately a reclusive, self-hating evil yet strong woman who is doomed by hallucinations of being killed by her deceased lover. Nine's destructive power is said to be on par with Nevan's, as she is described as a horrible murderer whose monster creations and genetic alterations brought despair, nearly killed and destroyed many people's lives, thus even powerful figures are afraid of her and very few names invoke as much as unmitigated terror as her does. Appearance Personality and Traits Nemain (or Nine) is often compared with Nevan, who is the darkest and most evil creature alive, although her actual intentions and personality are debatable. She is a self-loathing death seeker, who is seen isolating herself through a self-imposed exile after she realized the value of human life and lost control of her own power because of this newly gained vision, even though her presence alone is enough to bring destruction with no prior incentive or knowledge. She is calm, sincere and appears to be conflicted by her own morality. She wishes to die to atone for all the sins she has committed, and may commit in the future, either by her own hands or by the monsters she made. She has been shown to be concerned about others and their welfare, as she helped both Roman and the Wanderer. She is somewhat emotionally fragile, as she can become deeply moved about other people's stories and has a tendency to break down in tears of remorse. In spite of this part of her personality, Nemain is very vindictive, and willing to punish those who she believes to be evil. Even if she seeks to isolate himself out of guilt and fear of what her power could still do to the world, she is not one to be angered in any way. As a result of her immortal life, Nemain has witnessed endless wars, battles and deaths, which gave her an unique perspective to observe some rather unfortunate traits of human nature as well as the fact that humans never seem to learn from their past mistakes, making her develop a misanthropic loathing for humanity and its repeated idiosyncrasies of hatred, selfishness and conflict. After she reached the conclusion that the world will never accept her, Nemain stated she will either be killed or wipe out humanity to cleanse the world of its sins, even if she has to wage war to obtain those results. Despite that, she refuses to be used by others, specially if their objective is to destroy even more lives. Interests Story Relationships Weapons and Abilities Others Background Nemain is the spirit-woman or goddess who personifies the frenzied havoc of war. Wandering Jew Trivia * Quotes Site Navigation Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Open Minded characters Category:Last characters Category:Right to Die: Reign Ruins characters Category:Afraid of the Dark characters